


The Song that My Mother Once Sang

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Head Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Retirement, Toussaint (The Witcher)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 泰莫利亚独立之后，罗契失忆了。已经退休隐居到陶森特的杰洛特发现自己得到了一个新任务：照顾维农·罗契。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Song that My Mother Once Sang

**Author's Note:**

> 论我是怎么在四天之内写完的。

第一个征兆，是罗契在晨会上把杯子掉到了地上。

铁质的啤酒杯砸到地板上，发出一声响亮的碰撞声。所有人都瞬间抬起了头，看向坐在首席的罗契，会议室陷入了片刻的微妙寂静。但是罗契只是看着地面，面带惊诧。站在角落里的薇丝十分自然地走了过去，清理了杯子和洒落的啤酒，就像处理任何一个帐篷里面发生的小意外一样。她瞥了一眼罗契，指挥官仍然在打量自己的手，脸上带着些微的困惑，像是不明白发生了什么。

_反常。_

“我再拿一杯。”薇丝迅速地说。

罗契看了她一眼，然后点了点头。

他重新变得面无表情。

在接下来的几天里面，罗契不断在工作和吃饭的时候弄掉手里的杯子、叉子和笔，这似乎开始变成了一个新的、稍微有点恼人的习惯。薇丝监视着，不断给罗契换上备用的东西。反正最坏也不过就是清理被墨水瓶染污的地毯，没有人需要知道。她把这一切都归结于罗契超负荷的工作和极度缺乏睡眠。

唯一让薇丝困扰的地方是：在她清理残局的时候，罗契脸上那副一闪而过的困惑表情，仿佛他完全没有预料到会这样。

_这很反常。非常反常。_

第二天，罗契的手开始控制不住地剧烈颤抖。

他传唤薇丝到他的房间里面来，他们一起盯着他举在空中的那只右手——薇丝很熟悉的稳定、强壮的手，罗契握剑的手，如今正在从手腕开始不断地抖动，无法停止。罗契面无表情，也没有说什么，而薇丝很清楚他在想什么，也知道她不得不问那个问题了。

“从什么时候开始的，头儿？”她问道。

罗契摇了摇头。“也许一个月以前，当时只是轻微的抽搐，没有这么严重，”他说，然后不情愿地承认，“我一直觉得只是因为喝了太多葡萄酒。”

薇丝点头。

罗契不能去见御医，因为刚独立不久的泰莫利亚依然摇摇欲坠，而维吉玛如今到处都是尼弗迦德的眼线。薇丝动用了一些以前蓝衣铁卫的关系，然后把罗契送到黑市医生那里。医生检查了罗契的眼睛和牙齿，然后让他试着按顺序拿起一个铁球、一把木剑和一把叉子。罗契努力地收紧手指，但是依然把所有东西都掉到了地上。

最后，医生问他上一次脑袋受伤是什么时候，具体又是什么情况。

薇丝看着罗契挣扎着回忆，意识到恐惧逐渐从她的胃里面升起，带来一种冰寒的感觉。

罗契想不起来。他认为可能是在诺德维格挨了迪科斯彻一斧头，也可能是之后的任何一场战斗，甚至可能是阿涅丝加冕的时候，他因为太紧张撞上了门框。

_思考这种事情没有意义，_ 罗契最后说，然后问医生情况到底有多糟。罗契的声音很平静，很从容。

他的手依然在颤抖。

医生也不能肯定，只是做了一些普通的建议：避免过度工作，大量休息，避免喝酒。对于头部的伤没有什么特别好的处理办法，薇丝知道，罗契也知道，他们都看到过，但是他们都没有谈论这个。他们甚至没有联系塔勒。

“也许你会没事的。”回去的路上，薇丝说，声音自信而开朗，“只要你戒了酒，然后好好休息。老天，头儿，你工作起来简直就像是烙铁上的疯耗子。”

罗契同意她的看法。

但是，有生以来第一次，薇丝在指挥官的眼里看到了恐惧。

\--

过了三天之后，罗契第一次昏倒。

然后一天之后，又发生了一次。

\--

医生没能给出更多的治疗建议，他开了外敷的药，和一些草药，但都没什么效果。罗契无法再握住剑或者笔，没法再投入工作——思考让他头痛，他也开始不断地忘记事情。罗契失眠，没有食欲，每当站立太久，就会摇摇晃晃，不得不坐下。情况在恶化，而已经开始有人注意到了。

每当他们走过维吉玛的大厅，薇丝知道集中在他们身上的有些是担忧的眼神，有些则不是。

在一次例会中间，罗契本来应该发表总结，但是他站在那里，完全忘了他应该说什么。当然，塔勒及时转移了所有人的注意力，但是这不够，完全不够。

会议结束之后，塔勒追了上来，在角落里面问薇丝这是怎么回事。她糊弄了过去，然后赶回留下罗契的地方，发现他又一次昏倒，躺在地上，而且在不停地痉挛。

她必须得做点什么了。

\--

有一天早上，薇丝醒来，然后仆人闯进她的房间，急急忙忙地要她赶去罗契的房间。她匆忙抓起一件外套，跑过走廊，冲进罗契的房间，然后发现罗契没有晕倒，没有癫痫，没有死去。什么事情都没有发生。

罗契只是坐在床上，一脸惊讶地看着她。

“你是谁，女士？”他说，声音十分礼貌，然后迅速变得很不耐烦，“我刚才已经和那位先生解释过了，我想知道为什么我会在这里。”

“我要回家。”他补充。

\--

罗契不记得任何事情了。

\--

具体地说，他不记得除了尼弗迦德入侵之前的生活之外的其他事情。

对维农·罗契来说，他依然是个维吉玛的街边恶棍，靠帮人出苦力和收保护费为生，今年刚二十二岁。所以对他来说，在镜子里面看到的脸让他难以接受。罗契不记得入侵，或者战争，不记得蓝衣铁卫或者薇丝，也不记得阿涅丝，弗尔泰斯特对他来说只是那个 _不肯让贵族解决掉妖鸟的国王。_ 不过唯一不变的是，他依然热爱泰莫利亚，也记得国歌怎么唱。

老症状没有消失，罗契的手依然颤抖，依然无法久站。但是现在罗契的脸上有着坦诚的恐惧，他用看陌生人的眼神看薇丝，警惕而略带一丝好奇。

薇丝知道很多事情的处理办法，但是她唯独不知道要怎么处理这一件事。

在发现罗契失忆之后，薇丝首先封住了仆人的嘴——他是弗尔泰斯特时代留下来的几个为数不多的仆人之一，所以很快就答应了。接下来，她对外宣布，罗契和她要外出旅行一段时间，去解决一些外交上的事情。然后才是最大费周章的部分：薇丝连哄带骗地把罗契从密道弄出了维吉玛，再把他藏在以前泰莫利亚游击队用的藏身点之一。罗契很不满意，而且十分疑神疑鬼，但是足够谨慎到知道不要和她作对。

或者也许到头来，罗契的大脑深处还记得一些事情。因为不管怎么说，他似乎依然信任她。

薇丝发现，到头来，这才是最难应对的部分。

\--

杰洛特在一个星期之后赶到。

薇丝在半个月之前给陶森特送出了邮件，离开维吉玛时，她在自己的房间里面留下了暗号——只有杰洛特和蓝衣铁卫才看得懂的暗号。猎魔人没有辜负她的期望，而且也没有击发森林里面的陷阱。但当他最终走进他们藏身的小木屋的时候，明显被罗契吓了一跳。

“这又是谁？”罗契问道，依然坐在椅子上生闷气，“别告诉我，他就是我那个不负责任的老爹。”

薇丝翻了个白眼，然后摇了摇头。

杰洛特脸上的表情几乎可以说得上是恐慌。

\--

接下来的半个小时里面，薇丝和他解释了发生的事情，杰洛特没有发表意见，他听，偶尔问几个问题，然后点头。罗契时不时发表一些毫无帮助、也毫无建树的意见，基本上都是牢骚，控诉薇丝绑架了他——当然，他不是认真的，他只是觉得有必要表达自己的愤怒。薇丝到现在都还没能习惯指挥官展现出来的这一面：喋喋不休而且抱怨连天。杰洛特明显也很意外，他不断地看向罗契，像是拿不准这到底是怎么一回事。

最后，他点了点头。

“你要我把他带到陶森特去？”杰洛特说，直截了当。

“我才不要去陶森特，我恨那个地方。”罗契说。

“你甚至都没有去过那里，至少我印象里面没有，”薇丝反驳了他，然后看向杰洛特，“是的，这是一份有报酬的工作，而且报酬丰厚，泰莫利亚国库会负责。”

薇丝和他——实际上更多地是对罗契，她怀疑杰洛特甚至是否在意——解释了自己和塔勒花了两天做出来的计划，杰洛特得负责把罗契带到陶森特去，然后把他安置在自己的葡萄园里面，接下来她会回到维吉玛，表示罗契去拜访陶森特了，这会是一次长期性的拜访，塔勒则负责搞乱两边的情报，让所有人搞不清到底是怎么一回事。这也许能争取到一个月，或者两个月，甚至半年。

“那半年之后呢？”罗契问，几乎显得只是纯然的好奇。

“等事情平静之后，然后你就可以回家了，指挥官。”薇丝说，声音几乎是温柔而哀伤的。

她抬起眼，看到罗契背后，杰洛特脸上的表情。

_他已经知道了。_

“如果你真的是我的部下，薇丝，”罗契说，打了个哈欠，“我要说这真是一个欠考虑的计划，随便一个城市流氓都能想出更好的。”

“我知道。”薇丝说，“相信我。”

他相信了。

\--

杰洛特发现自己接下了一个大麻烦。

离开泰莫利亚游击队的旧藏身地之后，他本来计划继续赶上三个小时的路，然后在旅馆里面过夜。这个计划从一开始就被打断了两次：罗契刚坐上薇丝留给他的那匹马，策马骑出不到两英里，就径直摔了下来；等杰洛特赶过去扶起他的时候，罗契是如此地愤怒，导致杰洛特站在旁边，一时不知道应该做什么。他甚至思考了一下对罗契用亚克席，但是发现不能确定法印对大脑受伤的人的作用，才放弃了。

最后，杰洛特对罗契的马施加了一个亚克西，让那动物走得温顺而缓慢，接着在闷闷不乐的罗契的腰上绑了根绳子。罗契对此非常有意见，但是和他之前在木屋里面和薇丝的争论一样，无疾而终。

杰洛特意识到自己很不习惯罗契现在的样子。

他吹着口哨，指挥萝卜放慢步子。杰洛特同样闷闷不乐地意识到，这条路会很漫长。

\--

他们在路上花了三个多星期。罗契不断犯病，发作，最终病倒，他们不得不在旅馆里面呆了一个星期，直到罗契足够强壮到能够再次上路。随着旅途的进展，离泰莫利亚越远，罗契就变得越来越安静，越来越听天由命。杰洛特一开始就不相信罗契在木屋里面的表现是他的 _本性_ ，如今更加确定了那确实只是表演，给薇丝看的，也许还有杰洛特。

但是他不打算问原因，也不感兴趣。

离开瑞达尼亚之后，罗契就把头巾摘了，拆解成斗篷，披在肩膀上。他无视杰洛特诧异的眼神，仿佛这再自然不过。

和过去不同，一路上，他们几乎没怎么交谈，罗契不再对复国和政治充满热情，他变得更加安静了，而既然罗契不开口，杰洛特也就没有什么好说的。感觉上，甚至不太像是十年前他们一起在泰莫利亚追寻弑君者那一次旅程，杰洛特现在更像是在和一个陌生人一起旅行。随着时间逐渐过去，罗契越来越像是他过去的自我，只是谈吐和行为显得更加年轻，缺乏经验。他看待事物的眼光已经被愤怒和生活经历污损，但是还没有被之后的军事生涯和拷问官的经历进一步改变。杰洛特发现罗契并没有更好相处，也没有变得更难相处，只是得留点神。

在即将到达陶森特的时候，杰洛特为了避开流浪骑士们，特意走了小路。现在他几乎算是本地人了，知道很多其他人不会走的路，早已被遗忘的精灵使用的道路——他好奇伊欧菲斯对此会作何感想。罗契没有问为什么，只是跟着他，一脸虚弱。

到了晚上的时候，杰洛特扎了营，然后一如既往地煮了汤——这是目前罗契唯一能吃的食物。他们分享了晚饭，杰洛特假装没有看到罗契得尝试四五次才能把一勺食物送到嘴里。

“那个女人，”吃到一半的时候，罗契突兀地说，依然瞪着盘子。

“哪个女人？”杰洛特问道。

“那个叫薇丝的女人。”罗契说，又尝试了一次，然后停了下来，“她真的是我的部下吗？”

“她的确是。”杰洛特说，“她很尊敬你，你也很信任她。实际上，她差不多是你唯一信任的人。”

“你呢？”

“我是另外一种情况。”杰洛特说，“我们之间有过一些复杂的历史。”

罗契看了他一眼，然后又低下头。

“是好的还是坏的？”他问道。

“有好有坏，”杰洛特回答，然后停顿了下来，“但是我们都一起承担了。”

罗契没有说话。过了一会儿，他缓慢地点了点头，然后转过头去，把盘子放到地上。 _这个话题结束了。_

“薇丝对我很好。”他说，“从来没有人对我这么好，除了我母亲。”

罗契回过头来，看着杰洛特。

“你也知道我母亲，对吧？”他说。

“我知道。”杰洛特说，“但是你不太谈论她。”

一丝怒意从罗契的脸上掠过，然后他眨了眨眼，似乎变得很疲倦。

“那你肯定真的很熟悉我，虽然我不明白为什么我要和你说这个。”他说，摇了摇头。

篝火映照着罗契的脸，留下长长的影子。

“我不会再回到泰莫利亚了，对吧？”他说，安静地。

“我想是的。”杰洛特说。

“我也觉得。”罗契说，点了点头，终于面无表情。

“我要睡觉了。”他宣布。

\--

接下来，他们花了三天，最终到达了白鸦葡萄园。巴巴早就收拾出了客房，自从兰伯特和凯拉在春天离开之后，客房就一直没人用。冬天的时候杰洛特本来还想加盖厢房，现在看来完全是一厢情愿的想法。

罗契对陶森特没有表现出露骨的厌恶，但是依然显示出了轻微的不适。巴巴也许注意到了，也许没有。他和杰洛特表示晚餐已经准备就绪，但是杰洛特或者客人也许会想先洗澡——当然，洗澡水也就绪了。杰洛特赞同先洗澡，然后发现了另外一件尴尬的事情：罗契没法自己洗澡——太危险了，而白鸦葡萄园没有搓澡女工。

是的，罗契当然一口回绝了杰洛特帮他洗澡的提议。

实际上，杰洛特还松了口气。他们是朋友没错，但还没要好到他愿意主动替罗契搓背的程度。

最终，他们达成了一个协议，他们一起洗澡，杰洛特在旁边留神。罗契对在别人面前裸体似乎相当忌惮，杰洛特很快就学会了这点，所以他们相安无事地洗完了澡，然后回到大厅，吃玛琳准备的晚餐。

之后，他们在壁炉前面打发了这晚剩下的时间，和之前一样，杰洛特发现罗契是个不错的伴儿，他很安静，而且也不会过问杰洛特的准备工作。

“你算是某种爵爷吗？”睡觉之前，罗契在楼梯口对他说。

“不算是，在这里不是，”杰洛特说，“但是你是个伯爵。”

“起码曾经是。”他补充。

罗契瞪圆了眼睛，看起来相当惊奇。

“我很好奇他们会怎么准备我的纹章，”他说，若有所思的，“要知道，我的姓氏是来自一个嫖客的。”

“最好不要告诉泰莫利亚的纹章官。”杰洛特说。

出乎意料地，罗契笑了起来。

“看起来我这辈子还是做了点了不起的事情，虽然我不记得了，”他说，“成功地污染了贵族族谱，干得不坏啊。”

杰洛特也跟着他大笑了起来。

\--

罗契很快就融入了白鸦葡萄园的生活。他恢复得不错，甚至可以独自短距离地散步到附近的庄园了。虽然罗契干不了什么重活儿，而且时不时就需要休息一会儿，但是他愿意帮忙，经常找些力所能及的事情做，而且工作勤奋。很快，所有葡萄园的人都喜欢上了罗契，即使他并没有真的有在主动社交。这是另外一件杰洛特没有预料到的事情：罗契在过去并不算是讨人喜欢的类型，实际上，他更像是臭名昭著的类型，他更倾向于用威胁和恐怖来让在场的人意识到谁才是房间里面屌最大的那个。

失忆和虚弱带走了罗契身上一些相当黑暗的东西。但是杰洛特再一次发现，自己不太能肯定哪些是表演，哪些又是真的。

在来到陶森特之后，杰洛特带着罗契去了鲍克兰最好的诊所。但是医生的结论和薇丝告诉他的差不多：大脑损伤，不知道程度到底有多严重——但是依然严重，也不知道是否可逆；不能肯定罗契是否有恢复记忆的一天。罗契坐在旁边听着，面无表情，一句话也没说。

他们离开诊所之后，罗契问他们下个月能不能再回来一次。

杰洛特答应了。

\--

即使罗契没有要求更多，杰洛特也可以看出罗契眼里的失落不是表演。

\--

一个星期之后，有个贵族邀请杰洛特去猎杀葡萄园里面的怪物。杰洛特谈好了价钱，做好了前期调查工作，但是在他出发前，罗契病倒了，高烧不退，不断呕吐，而且控制不住地颤抖。

杰洛特把罗契交给了巴巴，交代了一切薇丝交代给他的和他自己在路上注意到的事情，就上路了。

他认真而小心地完成了工作，然后赶了回来。等他到达的时候，罗契已经痊愈了。他依然虚弱，而且憎恨得靠别人喂他食物，但是至少神志清醒，也知道尼弗迦德现任皇帝是谁了。

唯一的问题是，他失去了前一周的所有记忆。

杰洛特坐在罗契的床前，看着他憔悴的脸，不知道应该说什么。

“我想起了一些事情。”罗契说。

“是什么？”杰洛特问道。

“我在一个城堡里面……我躺在床上，受了重伤，但是我不记得原因了。然后有人进来，叫我指挥官，看起来像是个士兵，他对我说很抱歉，但是弗尔泰斯特国王刚刚驾崩了，”罗契说，看向墙壁，用手抹了一把长满胡茬的下巴，他的脸看起来很虚弱，很疲倦，“……我依然躺在那里，头晕目眩……但是我突然就觉得非常悲伤，简直是难以形容的痛苦，就好像我也死了。然后我开始怒吼，一直到喉咙像是在流血，有好几个人跑进了房间，薇丝也在里面。然后我就不记得了。”

“那是在拉·瓦雷城堡，我们当时正在被一头巨龙追杀，你在最后面，被她喷出的火焰扑倒了。我想她踩了你一脚，”杰洛特想了起来，摇了摇头，“说实话，我一直都搞不懂为什么你还活着。”

“巨龙？”罗契问，语调惊讶。

“巨龙。说来话长。”杰洛特说，不太愿意想起任何和拉·瓦雷城堡有关的事情，“以后我再告诉你。”

“好吧。”罗契点了点头，又看向窗外。

“这真的是很奇怪……”他又说，“我知道弗尔泰斯特是我的国王。但是我不记得为他工作过。我记得他还没登基那会儿，也记得他想娶自己的妹妹，还要纵容妖鸟吃人。但这些就是全部了。我不明白为什么听到他死了会让我——当时的我那么痛苦。”

“你尊敬他，对他一直忠心耿耿，”杰洛特说，“你很仰慕他。”

“仰慕一个国王？他可从来没有为我做过什么事，”罗契说，若有所思，“这实在是没什么道理，这一切都没什么道理。”

“一切都很让人困惑……”他补充道，“就好像我不再是我了。”

杰洛特看着罗契，看着他的表情，看着他努力思考着，试图重新拼凑起自己过往人生的碎片，完成一个不可能的任务：理解他自己。

“你可以慢慢来。”杰洛特说。

\--

罗契花了差不多一个星期，才能重新下床。又一次地，他失去了方向感，而且忘记事情的频率也越来越高。杰洛特给他做了一根拐杖，加厚了主宅铺着的地毯，在整栋房子的各个角落都扔了一大堆软垫。巴巴没有对这一新的时尚变化发表什么看法，但是他建议让他去城里请来工匠，在主宅和整个庄园里面加装扶手和栏杆——特别是罗契经常消磨时间的花园和河边。多一点安全措施总是对大家都有好处的，巴巴解释道。杰洛特同意了，并且让他放手去做。

庄园的装修工作快结束的时候，艾斯卡尔来了。他看起来没什么变化，依然牵着那头羊，仿佛是步行过来的。杰洛特在葡萄园外面的路上遇到他，在小小的打招呼之后，杰洛特和他解释了庄园里面还有其他客人，所以艾斯卡尔得去厢房。他没什么意见，也没有多问什么。

等见到在门前走廊上晒太阳的罗契的时候，艾斯卡尔也没发表什么看法。他把羊交给了巴巴，然后表示还得去城里一次，交掉任务——他在过来的路上解决了一伙强盗，并且发现他们头上有悬赏。杰洛特借给了他一匹马，然后告诉他晚饭时间。

在他们交谈的时候，罗契一直在看着他们。

“他是谁？”罗契问道。

“我是艾斯卡尔，杰洛特的师兄弟，”艾斯卡尔说，语调随意，“我们在凯尔莫汉见过。杰洛特对我和兰伯特介绍了你们，不过你可能没什么印象了。”

“我不记得了，”罗契同意，“不过是因为我失忆了。就像杰洛特说的：我不记得大部分事情。”

艾斯卡尔点了点头，然后骑上了马。罗契同样也失去了兴趣，继续半闭着眼睛晒太阳。

在晚饭开始之前，艾斯卡尔赶了回来，他们三个在大厅里面一起吃了饭，然后在壁炉前面打发时间。艾斯卡尔在北方遇到了一种相当罕见的怪物，他和杰洛特解说了它的外形，弱点和他做的所有调查工作，然后他们讨论它可能存在的亚种和远亲，杰洛特列举出了一些行为和外观相似的种类。在他们聊天的时候，罗契则一如既往地坐在最靠近炉子的那张椅子上，看杰洛特从群岛带回来的民间故事。在艾斯卡尔开始给杰洛特展示他新研究出来的陷阱的时候，罗契甚至停止了阅读，饶有兴趣地看他展示陷阱的布置方法和功能。

时间慢慢过去，巴巴来送了一次热红酒和给罗契的热草药茶。喝完之后，罗契宣布他累了，得先去睡觉。等他离开之后，艾斯卡尔也开始收拾摆了一地的工具和武器，准备去厢房。

杰洛特打了个哈欠，也帮着收拾。

“你的朋友，”艾斯卡尔说，捡起一个箭头，“和以前不太一样了。”

“他失忆了。”杰洛特说。

“我知道，但是感觉上更好相处了。”艾斯卡尔说，“至少他没有再试图表现得像是我的长官了。”

“他以前也这么对我来着。”杰洛特说。

“不过性格上倒是没什么变化。”艾斯卡尔说。

“罗契以前是头狼，”杰洛特承认，“但他现在更像条累坏了的老狗，只想在壁炉旁边打盹，最好还能啃啃骨头。”

罕见地，艾斯卡尔笑了起来。

“你是在说你自己吧，”他说，摇了摇头，“你现在不就是这样。”

杰洛特瞪着他，然后缓慢地翻了个白眼。

\--

晚上的时候，杰洛特被厨房里面传来的响动吵醒。他坐起来，披上睡袍，然后一只手拿着烛台，一只手拿着一根棍子，走进厨房查看情况。

声音其实不大，巴巴都没有被惊醒，所以杰洛特不太担心是贼。

一片漆黑之中，他的眼睛逐渐适应了，然后看到一个人站在架子旁边——是罗契，穿着睡衣，正在看着地板，似乎不知道应该怎么办。

“维农。”杰洛特说。

罗契抬起头，看着他，表情依然愤怒，但是看起来更多的是困惑。

“我只是觉得口渴，想给自己倒杯啤酒，”他说，“然后我摔倒了。”

“我知道。”杰洛特说。

“我甚至不能给自己倒杯该死的啤酒。”罗契重复。

“没事的，”杰洛特说，“我来收拾。”

“我甚至不能给自己倒杯该死的啤酒！”罗契提高了声音，失望和狂怒开始染上他的脸。

“听着，我喝醉了的时候也不行，”杰洛特说，放下了棍子，举高烛台，好看清地板上酒罐的残骸，“实际上我也经常弄撒啤酒，所以别放在心上，行吗？”

“现在我们一起把地板收拾干净。”他补充。

罗契看着他，有好一会儿没有说话。然后缓慢地，罗契点了点头。

\--

第二天，杰洛特提议去钓鱼，艾斯卡尔答应了，罗契没什么意见。巴巴找出了去年春天用过的野餐用品，玛琳则给他们准备了午餐和点心，还有一瓶装在冰桶里面的酒。接着，他们骑马去了杰洛特通常去钓鱼的湖边。在杰洛特和艾斯卡尔设好鱼竿之后，两个猎魔人和罗契基本上就只是假装有在留神，实际上只是坐在沙滩上喝酒。

过了一会儿，艾斯卡尔脱了上衣，跳进湖里。杰洛特一开始抱怨他吓跑了鱼，然后很快也加入了他。他们游了一会儿之后，杰洛特基本上就只是踩着湖底，一动不动，任由温暖的湖水托起他的身体。阳光晒在杰洛特的肩膀和背上，他感觉昏昏欲睡。

艾斯卡尔又游了几个回合，然后转过身来，脸朝上，踩着水让自己保持平衡。

“我几乎都不想念北方的鬼天气了。”他说。

“这里冬天也一样糟，”杰洛特说，“北方怎么样了？”

问出口之后，他才想起了罗契。杰洛特回过头去，看到罗契依然在沙滩上，呆在他们留下他的地方，显然睡着了。

“和之前没什么不一样。”艾斯卡尔说，“但是我猜这不是你想得到的答案，你到底想问什么？”

杰洛特摇了摇头。

“我也不知道。”他说。

\--

上岸之后，杰洛特拿起了他的外套和艾斯卡尔的外套，盖在罗契身上。

然后他和艾斯卡尔一起钓了一下午鱼，谈论彼此不知道的事情。

\--

艾斯卡尔在一个星期之后离开，杰洛特问他今年会不会回陶森特过冬。艾斯卡尔思考了一下，表示也许不会，他要回凯尔莫汉一趟，担心在所有人离开的时候，那地方会被流浪的精灵占据。如果凯尔莫汉没事的话，他会通知兰伯特，他们会做一些修缮工作，然后在那里过冬。杰洛特思考了一下，觉得自己没准也会加入他们。

然后他想起了罗契。

“对，”艾斯卡尔说，脸色的表情表示他已经知道了，“不用担心，慢慢来。”

\--

收获季开始之后，罗契的身体渐渐好了起来，他重新变得强壮，巴巴甚至同意他加入了拣果的工作。虽然罗契的手仍然颤抖，但是他眼力很好，动作也快。经过三个小时的练习之后，他就不再弄伤葡萄了。

劳作让罗契有了胃口，同时也有了足够的身体锻炼，慢慢地，他白天睡着的时间缩短了，而且晚上也不再在楼上因为失眠而碾转反侧，走来走去。

一个星期之后，巴巴表示这一季的收获很理想，应该可以酿出很不错的葡萄酒。如果罗契呆到明年，他就能喝上了。

罗契听到这个消息，显得很意外，但是没有说什么。他只是用被染成紫色的手指捋了捋头发，然后腼腆地笑了起来。

意料之外地，杰洛特发现自己很快乐。

\--

在收获最忙碌的时候，特莉丝来拜访了。

一如既往，她把自己传送到了白鸦葡萄园外面的大路上，然后慢慢地走过来。杰洛特在门口遇到了她，他们打了招呼，然后拥抱。特莉丝解释了女公爵找她有点事情，她决定顺道来拜访。杰洛特领着她走向主宅，然后想起了一件他应该做的事情。

“听着，我有点事情得告诉你。”他说。

特莉丝看着他，一脸好奇。

\--

当然，她对 _维农·罗契住在白鸦葡萄园，而且几乎完全失去了记忆，变成了一个普通农夫_ 这件事接受得不是很好。不过说到底，她毕竟和罗契一起工作了十多年，很了解指挥官本人。对特莉丝来说可能有相当多的信息需要消化。

“我知道你们是朋友，”特莉丝说，“但是——我不太明白——我的意思是，你们从来都算不上亲近，对吗？他毕竟不是丹德里恩。”

杰洛特同意。

“我们谈不上亲近。”杰洛特说。

“这事也和丹德里恩没关系。”他皱起眉头。

“但是你却收留了他，我刚从泰莫利亚回来，你知道吗，塔勒宣布——”特莉丝说。

“她是谁？”罗契说。

杰洛特飞快地看向他，罗契站在大门口，疑惑地看着他们。

不知道他听到了多少。

“你好，维农。”特莉丝说。

“你好，这位女士，”罗契点了点头，很有礼貌地，“恐怕我不知道你的名字，我失忆了。”

杰洛特觉得薇丝看到的他脸上的表情，应该就是特莉丝现在脸上的表情。

“我是特莉丝·梅瑞葛德，”她说，稍微欠了欠身，“我们曾经一起为弗尔泰斯特国王工作。”

“啊，我明白了，”罗契说，“你也是我的部下吗？就和薇丝一样？”

然后他们一起回过头，看着大笑出声的杰洛特。

“别理我，”杰洛特说，“你们继续。”

他依然控制不住地继续大笑。

特莉丝和罗契看了对方一眼，然后摇了摇头。

\--

特莉丝留下来吃了晚饭，她没有再谈到和罗契有关的事情，或者任何和政治有关的事情。实际上，杰洛特几乎没什么和她说话的机会，因为她忙着和玛琳交流食谱。

快到睡觉的时候，因为额外的收获季帮工让整个白鸦葡萄园都人满为患，在杰洛特不得不做出一些尴尬的提议之前，罗契自愿让出了客房。

“我可以和杰洛特睡在一起。”他说。

特莉丝微笑了起来，杰洛特觉得自己脸上的表情一定很复杂。

\--

杰洛特发现，他的床在睡了两个成年男人之后，竟然意料之外地还算宽敞。

“她是你的女朋友吗？”罗契问道，从他那边。

“不是，”杰洛特说，“曾经是。”

“有点复杂。”他补充。

“现在不是？”

“现在不是。”

罗契打了个哈欠，翻了个身。

“遗憾，”他说，“所以你现在是独自一人了。”

_感觉上可不是这样。_ 杰洛特闷闷不乐而嘲讽地想。

\--

第二天，特莉丝离开去宫廷了。她表示不会回来。杰洛特和她谈了谈，希望她不要告诉其他人罗契在这里。她同意了。

在她离开之前，特莉丝回过头来，用一种几乎可以说得上悲伤的表情看着他。

“我不认为这是个好主意，杰洛特。”她说。

“现在你可以说‘杰洛特，我告诉你这不会有好结局了’”杰洛特试图幽默一下。

“不，杰洛特，”特莉丝说，然后转过身，打开了传送门，“我只是觉得你没有想好——对你来说，这会有什么代价。”

也许他没有自己想的那么有趣。

\--

一个星期之后，收获季结束了。按照惯例，杰洛特请所有人——仆人、帮工、附近的农家——一起吃了一顿大餐。桌子上摆满了玛琳做好的食物，葡萄酒源源不断地摆上桌子。到了最后，所有人都醉得一塌糊涂，脸上带着傻傻的笑容。

杰洛特在大厅的一个角落里面睡着了，手里依然拿着那个最大号的酒杯。等他醒来的时候，天已经黑了，从窗户看出去，巴巴正在打扫残局。

他擦了擦脸，发现自己身上盖着一张毯子。屋子里面没有其他人。

\--

很快，杰洛特又恢复了工作，协助陶森特各地的葡萄园庄主猎杀怪物。有时花的时间长点，有时短点，但是基本上都没有遇到过太复杂的案子，而赚来的钱对白鸦葡萄园来说是个很好的补贴。玛琳按照他预估的出发时间给他准备食物，巴巴则照料庄园，和之前没什么不同。

唯一不同的地方是，当杰洛特在路上，或者在山坡下面露宿的时候，他发现自己似乎有了一种全新的担忧。

他担心当他回家的时候，罗契会不会又病倒了。

所以当杰洛特回到庄园，看到罗契坐在门廊上晒太阳的时候；某个一直在他大脑深处轻轻摇晃的警钟才终于安静了下来。

\--

在收获季结束一个月后，随着泰莫利亚那边过来的报酬，杰洛特收到了薇丝写的信。信上面只有一句话： _倔驴大人怎么样？_

晚上的时候，他写了回信： _挺好的，他现在可以独自走到对面的庄园去了。我的管家巴巴去城里给他定做了一把椅子，他们把椅子他最经常呆的那个位置上。等他结束散步回来的时候，一眼就看到了。_

杰洛特看向窗外，罗契依然坐在他的新椅子上，正在看某本他从群岛带回来的色情小说。

_我还是第一次看到大人物那么高兴，挺吓人的。_ 杰洛特最后加了一句。

\--

比武大会开始的时候，罗契罕见地表现出了兴趣。他反复问了好几次，杰洛特最后不得不把他塞进一件斗篷里面，然后把他带进了会场，他们坐在观众席的一个不引人注意的角落里面。罗契看得十分认真和投入，特别是格斗那一场，可能是想起了以前的宫廷生活。所以一直到最后一场比赛结束，杰洛特才终于发现他下了注。这倒是解释了所有的事情。

“我得给自己做点打算，准备点积蓄。”罗契说，把一小袋金币系在腰带上。

“如果你需要钱的话，你可以直接给我打工。”杰洛特没好气地说。

“我可不想让你做我的老板，杰洛特。”罗契说，面带笑容，“一个男人手头总得有点钱，为了不时之需。”

杰洛特摇了摇头。

“如果你是计划去妓院的话，”他说，“那你恐怕会失望。陶森特没有妓院。”

罗契脸上真的出现了惊诧的表情。

“这是什么鬼地方？”他说。

杰洛特大笑起来。

_噢，安古兰。_ 他想。 _你是对的。_

\--

十一月开始的时候，整个庄园一起协助玛琳参加了陶森特的烘培大赛。她最终拿了银奖。

在玛琳拿着奖牌和缎带走上奖台的时候，眼里带着泪水的痕迹，然后用指尖擦掉了。

杰洛特开始鼓掌。罗契笑着，轻轻地跟着鼓掌。

\--

一个星期之后，罗契在散步的时候晕倒了。

\--

没人知道他在田里到底无知无觉地躺了多久，一直傍晚，才有一个农夫发现了他，跑来通知巴巴。巴巴找了几个帮工，把他送回主宅，放到桌子上，然后一面叫人去城里请医生，另外一边派人出来找杰洛特。

等杰洛特最终赶回来的时候，罗契依然昏迷着。

接下来的几天里面，他就一直这样躺在杰洛特的床上，不断地高烧，抽搐，偶发癫痫发作，但是完全没有意识。医生给他放了血，撬开嘴喂了药，依然毫无作用。 _如果他不能在接下来的几天之内醒来，他可能就永远都不会醒来了。_ 医生最后解释。

杰洛特一直守在罗契的床前。整个过程里面，巴巴一直不断进出，帮罗契擦掉冷汗，和杰洛特一起帮罗契换掉汗湿的衣服，喂他喝加了蜂蜜的水，定时让他上厕所。巴巴似乎拒绝承认医生的诊断，仿佛这没什么大不了的。他一定是见过更糟的。

时间逐渐流逝，就在杰洛特准备赌一把，给罗契喂燕子药剂的时候，罗契终于醒过来了。

他非常虚弱，几乎不能说话，但是至少恢复了意识，而且认知能力良好。所有人都松了一口气。所以一直到罗契真的能张口说话的时候，杰洛特才意识到有什么东西出错了。

罗契又一次失忆了。

他失去了来到陶森特之后的大部分记忆。

\--

从这里开始，罗契的情况与日俱下。

\--

罗契依然记得杰洛特，记得薇丝，还有巴巴，也记得被介绍给玛琳；但是除此之外，在罗契破碎的脑海里面剩下的只有只言片语，零星的记忆碎片。他努力地试图重新认识白鸦葡萄园的人，这一尝试让他更加疲累，但是这也没能阻止他。

罗契感到内疚，杰洛特可以感觉到，即使他们其实并没有谈到这个话题。

实际上，自从罗契醒来之后，他们就几乎没怎么谈过话。

杰洛特等待着。

\--

在晚上，夜深人静的时候，楼上会隐约地传来如同受伤的动物一样的压抑吼声。

杰洛特假装没有听到。

\--

几天之后，罗契十分礼貌地要求杰洛特给他一本笔记本和笔。他想要记日记，他解释道，在他完全忘记一切之前。

杰洛特照做了，然后提议他可以补充一些细节。

罗契看着他，但是没有拒绝。

\--

他们花了差不多一个月，完成了大部分内容。罗契独立写了他早年的生活，这一部分他没有和杰洛特分享。接着杰洛特补充了自己和罗契一起经历的那部分，再加上从薇丝、蓝衣铁卫的其他人、弗尔泰斯特还有特莉丝那里听来的内容，填补上罗契记忆里的空白。随着日记逐渐写满，罗契慢慢地又放松了下来。那种肉眼可见的着急和焦虑逐渐消退了，取而代之的是某种其他的东西，某种杰洛特熟悉的东西——在拉穆列峰会开始之前，他曾经见识过。

虚无。后悔。一个空洞。

但是即使罗契自己意识到了，他也不会说出来。

\--

有一天晚上，杰洛特被惊醒了。

他睁开眼，看见罗契站在他的床边，颤抖着。黑暗之中，罗契疲倦的脸上半是狂怒，半是恐惧。

“杰洛特，”他叫了一声，然后又重复了一次，“杰洛特。”

“怎么了？”

“我想起来了……我想起……”罗契说，几乎像是在痉挛，“弗尔泰斯特陛下死了。大家都说是你杀了他，对吗？”

“不是我，”杰洛特说，保持声音平静，“不过有这么一段时间。”

缓慢地，他坐了起来，让动作尽可能地慢。

“但是你信任我，”杰洛特继续说，“然后我们一起抓到了真正的凶手。”

罗契依然在盯着他，有一会儿，罗契像是没有在呼吸，然后缓慢地、十分缓慢地，他点了点头，脸色惨白。

“杰洛特，我想起——我梦到了我做了十分可怕的事情，”他说，声音几乎像是耳语，“我杀了很多人，好多精灵。我杀了女人和小孩。但是我不记得为什么了。”

“那些是真的。”杰洛特说，“你曾经做过十分残酷的事情。”

他伸出手，抓住罗契的睡衣袖子，稳住罗契。

“上床来吧，可以吗？”他问道，轻轻地。

罗契没有回答，然后他点了点头，在床边坐下，接着笨拙地爬上了床，在杰洛特的另外一边躺下。他在发烧，控制不住地颤抖着，脸庞坚硬而且一片空白。

杰洛特什么都没有说。

过了好一会儿，罗契重新开口。

“我妈妈……”他说，声音很小，“最后也不记得我了。”

黑暗的房间里面一片死寂，几乎可以听到老鼠在墙壁里面爬来爬去。杰洛特等待着。

“她不记得任何事情，”罗契继续说。“这是件好事，对吧？对任何人来说应该都是，这样的人生……”

“可能这要看你看待事物的角度。”杰洛特说。

如果罗契还有眼泪剩下的话，他现在应该是在哭泣。但是他只是看着天花板，脸上毫无表情。他看起来冷漠而且空白。

“我想你是对的。”他说。

\--

黎明到来，当罗契醒来的时候，他不记得发生的任何事情，也不记得为什么他会在杰洛特的床上了。

杰洛特也没有提醒他。

\--

也许到头来，他应该把罗契送回泰莫利亚。过去的罗契一定会想回去，哪怕是用爬的。而无论罗契有多少敌人，现在他已经失去了地位、权力和实施计划的能力，一切都变得毫无意义。

\--

十一月开始的时候，有一个星期天，天气十分晴朗。巴巴礼貌而坚决地要杰洛特放下工作，玛琳则做了整整一篮子食物和满满一壶热红酒。杰洛特发现自己和罗契被赶到了庄园外面那个向阳的山坡上，坡上那棵年岁悠久的大树下面已经铺好了桌布，还放了几个软垫——他猜那是给罗契的。

他们在那里消磨了一上午，杰洛特看着河水发呆，罗契费劲地试图阅读一本他带来的小说——但是他很快就放弃了，加入了杰洛特。他们无所事事地聊了一些罗契想知道的事情：泰莫利亚、薇丝和巨龙。杰洛特和他解释了萨琪亚和伊欧菲斯，后者让罗契相当困惑，他搞不懂为什么会有个恐怖的精灵追着他到处跑。

“他一定疯得跟瞎耗子差不多。”罗契说。

“这句话意外地非常接近事实。”杰洛特承认，“只不过他还有一只完好的眼睛。”

罗契眯起眼睛，看起来更加困惑。

食物篮里面有烤猪肉、面包和甜布丁，他们分着吃了，然后喝了已经冷了的红酒。杰洛特从罗契那里借了一个软垫，在草地上躺下，一只手横在胸前，看着一片湛蓝的天空。已经快到冬天了，陶森特的花朵基本上都快谢了，但是草地依然一片茵绿，散发着土地肥沃的气味。太阳晒得杰洛特有点出汗，同时不工作让他有点无所适从，但是总的来说，杰洛特觉得很舒适，很放松。

“今天很不错，”罗契说，“但我有种感觉……就好像之前我和你也经历过这样的日子，那时还有一个人。但是我想不起来是谁了。”

“你可能是说艾斯卡尔，他前段时间来过，你和我们一起去钓了鱼。”

罗契点了点头，也抬头看着天空。

“真希望我记得。”他说。

\--

伴随着不断的昏迷、高烧和间歇性的失忆和恢复记忆，有时罗契的情况很好，有时不太好。

有一天杰洛特看到罗契坐在窗台上，微笑着，哼着一支非常古老的泰莫利亚歌曲，然后他回过头来，叫薇丝给他端酒。但是当罗契看到进屋的是杰洛特的时候，一种如梦初醒的表情缓慢地从他的脸上浮现。

“他们都死了。”他说，带着一种冷酷的确然，“我救不了他们，一个都救不了。”

杰洛特把罗契从窗台上扶了下来，接下来的一整天里面，罗契都没有再说话。

\--

罗契在十一月底写完了日记，然后他向杰洛特要了一个箱子，把已经用久了的日记本放了进去。

之后，他又要了一本新的日记，开始记录每一天发生的事情。

\--

薇丝的邮件在十二月初到达。

_还剩多少时间？_ 她问道。

\--

一个星期之后，杰洛特在院子里面帮罗契剪了头发，因为罗契已经太虚弱，没法骑马进城了。杰洛特把他的头发剪成泰莫利亚军队惯用的几乎贴到头皮的样式，然后在罗契脸上打上肥皂沫，帮他剃胡子。

“我可没有钱给你。”罗契说，仰着头，半闭着眼睛，善意地嘲讽。

“你不是在比武大赛的时候赚了一笔吗？”杰洛特摇头，在水盆里面洗了洗剃刀，“你可是个有钱人。”

“那可是要用在其他地方的，”罗契说，“哈，我还记得这个。”

他闭上眼睛，似乎在享受照在他脸上的阳光。

杰洛特缓慢地把剃刀抹过罗契重新变得光滑的下颚，依然不明白自己在做什么。

\--

十二月中旬，整个白鸦葡萄园开始为过冬做最后的准备。与此同时，巴巴开始为一年一度群聚来拜访的客人们做准备；艾斯卡尔今年不会来过冬，兰伯特可能也不会，凯拉说不准。希里肯定会来，也许特莉丝也会来。如果雷吉斯赶得及从欧菲尔回来的话，他也许会来。这些都意味着大量的食物和毯子，以及足够多的酒。帮工们开始忙着用香肠和火腿填满烘房，巴巴则监督厢房的修缮。杰洛特落得个在自己家里被到处赶来赶去的地步，农忙如今已经结束，巴巴又没空和他打牌，他发现自己开始花越来越多的时间在庄园里面散步，依然诧异自己是如何来到这里的。

当他回到主宅的时候，罗契都在门廊上，盖着毯子，手里拿着一本书。看起来再自然不过。

罗契好像已经变成了那里的一部分。

\--

周五的晚上，杰洛特协助巴巴，把又一次癫痫发作的罗契送回床上，给他喂了药，换上睡衣。巴巴答应守下半夜，杰洛特则守上半夜。他把椅子拉到床前，在床头柜上给自己准备了一壶酒和一盘乳酪，还有一些他早就需要看的文献，点起蜡烛。

在他看文献的时候，罗契一直看着他。

房间里面很安静。

“薇丝一直在付你钱，对吗？”罗契问道，实事求是地。

“是的。”杰洛特回答，没有抬头。

“我猜到了，”罗契说，“我一定是个大英雄——以前一定是。”

“算是，不过要看是从哪个角度出发的，”杰洛特说，“就像我之前告诉你的：瑞达尼亚人肯定不会感谢你。”

他抬起头，看着罗契依然在凝视着他。这两个月以来，罗契至少掉了十镑体重，他看起来很憔悴，很疲倦，眼窝几乎深陷了下去，但是脸上的表情是杰洛特从未见过的释然。

他几乎显得平静了。

“我有个问题一直想问你，杰洛特，”罗契说，视线没有移动，“但是时机好像一直不太对——或者在正确的时候，我又总是忘了要问。”

“是什么？”杰洛特问道。

“我们是情人吗？”罗契说，缓慢地，“我的意思是……我们以前是情人吗？”

杰洛特诧异了差不多一秒。

“不是，我们是朋友。”他说。

“一直都是。”他补充。

罗契点了点头。

“那你有情人吗？就像是，情人，女朋友，妻子，”他继续问道，“我的意思是，你是个好人。”

又一次，杰洛特感觉诧异，而他很长时间都没有感觉到这种感觉了。他陷入了沉思，然后摇了摇头。

“曾经有。”他说，“但是行不通。就只是，行不通。”

罗契没有再问，杰洛特凝视着他。烛光昏暗的光线在他的脸上跳动，留下柔和的阴影。

“那么，”罗契说，表情几乎可以说是十分正式，“我想我们可以成为恋人。”

杰洛特的嘴微微张开，在他能回答之前，就感觉自己已经失去了语言的能力。

罗契没有再说什么，他点了点头，似乎更像是对他自己。罗契低下头，看着地板，表情平静。

“晚安，杰洛特，”他说，“我要睡觉了。”

过了一会儿，罗契睡着了。杰洛特终于停止注视他，然后试着看文献，了解群岛的英雄的故事。

但是不知道为什么，他的注意力无法集中。

杰洛特又看了几行文字，然后放弃了。

他伸出手，捻小了蜡烛的火苗，房间里面变得更加昏暗。又一次，他看向罗契，感觉无所适从。

罗契表情平静，胸膛缓慢地起伏着。他进入了无梦的睡眠。

杰洛特坐在椅子上，双手垂落在膝盖上，他试着回想起失忆时的感受——一片混乱，一片空白，一个巨大的空洞。记忆的碎片和零碎的情感包围了他，而那就是他全部拥有的。他试着——他曾经试着抓住身边的任何一切，哪怕他叫不出名字，也无法辨认，因为那就是他唯一能做的。

他曾经试着抓住特莉丝。但是最终，他知道了一切，也做出了选择。即使他的选择到头来行不通。

可是他不认为那就不是真的。

_但是，就只是行不通而已。_ 杰洛特自己的声音在他的耳边回响。

他抬起头，看着罗契。

罗契的眼睛依然闭着。

缓慢地，杰洛特伸出手，放到毯子上面，拂过罗契的手背，确认他是否还活着。罗契的体温透过他的掌心，温暖而且干燥。

杰洛特坐回椅子上，双手抱在胸前，陷入了沉思。他思考着他能做的事情，将要做的事情。

他等着罗契醒来。

\--

维农·罗契坐在门廊上。

陶森特的第一场雪已经快降临了，而客人们从明天开始就会陆续到达，杰洛特正在带着帮工们检修屋顶，说是不想重复一次去年的惨剧。所以今天罗契没什么事情好做，当然，也许他可以试着读完那本蹩脚色情小说，也许他可以写日记。

也许他可以试着写信给薇丝。

现在，他并不着急。他还有的是时间，可以慢慢来。

屋顶上传来重重的脚步声和匆忙的警告声。巴巴推开主宅的大门，走了过来，他问罗契要不要饮料。罗契想了一下，然后摇了摇头。他看着巴巴走开了，也许是去检查屋顶上的情况。

今天的天气很好，万里无云，冬日的天空湛蓝。很适合工作、外出玩耍和什么也不做。

阳光照在罗契的脸上。他闭上了眼睛。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
